Portable generators are well known in the art. Such devices are used to provide a source of electric power at locations were such power may not ordinarily be available, such as at construction sites and the like. Unfortunately, many generators produce a relatively high output voltage, such as 150 volts. High voltages such as this can potentially harm the tools and other equipment that are intended for use with the generator.
To resolve this problem, voltage regulators have been used to reduce the output voltage from the generator to a safe, useful level. Many of these voltage regulators, however, are relatively expensive and sometimes confusing to the operator.
Also, such devices are not necessarily easily used with on-demand generators that provide a power output only when a load is sensed. In the latter case, connecting a load directly to the generator to cause the generator to start risks all of the problems indicated earlier. Connecting the load to the generator through a voltage regulator, however, may not effectively result in the starting of the generator, and may still pose risk to the load itself.
A need therefore exists for a voltage regulator device that can effectively limit the voltage output of a generator, and that can be effectively used with an on-demand generator. Such a device should be relatively simple to manufacture and use, and should be effective in use.